


Hallmark Moment

by Fidelius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, hints at puppy play, mentions underage, nephew/uncle incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidelius/pseuds/Fidelius
Summary: Peter used to be Derek's daddy. Derek used to be Peter's pup. A greeting card might just be all they need to get things back to how they used to be.





	Hallmark Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. This is rough and I'm not sorry. I'm rusty. It happens.  
> [This fic is based on this nonsense.](https://78.media.tumblr.com/23b9b99af28f379c8a41851c2e70d1a0/tumblr_pefpfd4p901s0pm7c_540.png)

He bought the card on a whim. It made him think of Peter and what they’d been heading towards before everything had literally turned to ash. After waking from his coma, Peter had barely known Derek, and the memories of their past had been overshadowed by revenge. But after Peter’s return from the dead his eyes started to linger. On more than one occasion while talking to Derek, his mouth had snapped shut mid-sentence; as if that were the only way he’d been able to stop himself from saying something.

Derek had known what it was that Peter was hoping to see. What he’d been looking for and what he’d also been refusing to say even as the words tried to force themselves out into the open.

_Pup._

_Baby boy._

Derek had had things he’d wanted to say as well. Things he’d needed to see and desires he’d never really been able to squash down, despite trying with Kate, Jennifer, and the handful of men and women who had come between the two.

Try as he had, he’d never been able to forget or move on. Not completely. They’d been so close to where they’d wanted to be back then. So damn close and that part of Derek that had been ripped apart by the fire ached for the promises Peter had made him all those years before.

So he’d bought the card and hidden it away. Not long after he purchased the card, Derek packed a bag and left town.

Some people might have accused him of running away, but Derek called it what it was: self-preservation.

 

The card traveled with him from California to South America to New York. It lived hidden away inside Derek’s journal. Sometimes he would trace the words and think back on how young he had been...how young they’d both been.

Peter had been so handsome then, with his scowl that was mostly forced and the air of superiority that he’d cultivated for himself. Derek had been young and enamored with everything about Peter. 

Derek hadn’t seen Peter in two years when he rolled back into Beacon Hills, the card still hidden away in his journal. Derek knew, the way any rational adult knew, that the card wasn’t hoping it would be given to its rightful owner. That didn’t stop the part of him that would always be small and in need of a daddy from wanting the card to be hopeful. Because the sweet, little boy inside Derek was hopeful and he didn’t want to hope alone.

 

Peter was in the loft when Derek walked in. His feet rested on a coffee table Derek had never seen, and he had on a pair of reading glasses that made something in Derek’s stomach flip.

He looked sexy in a way Derek hadn’t anticipated. All the promise he’d had as a young man had come to fruition and Derek ached to tell him so. He wanted to drop to his knees, crawl across the floor, and place his head on his daddy’s lap. 

Instead, he kicked the door shut, dropped his duffle on the floor, and headed to the kitchen.

Peter watched as Derek opened the fridge and took out a bottle of orange juice.

“Please, by all means, help yourself.”

Peter’s face and body may have aged, but his mouth was just as snotty as it had been in his youth.

“This is my loft.”

Derek wasn’t looking at Peter, but he heard him shut his book and get off the couch. Peter wasn’t loud by nature, and he’d taught Derek to be just as silent when he moved, so Derek knew that Peter was projecting his position on purpose.

“I’ve paid the bills and cared for the place while you’ve been...what have you been doing?”

Derek shrugged. “Traveling. Meeting people. I saw Cora. She doesn’t say, hi.”

“No,” Peter agreed. “I don’t suppose she would.”

Peter watched Derek drink his juice and rinse his glass. He watched as Derek grabbed his duffle from its place on the floor by the door. He watched as Derek moved towards the stairs to the loft.

“We only have one bed.”

Derek shrugged again. It wasn’t as if they’d never shared before. He said as much as he started up the stairs.

“You never called.”

Peter was behind him on the stairs. His voice a few inches from Derek’s ear. It made the hairs on the back of Derek’s neck stand on end. He liked it when Peter was silent. He liked how it felt when Peter treated him like prey.

“I didn’t think we had anything to talk about.”

For half a second Derek thought Peter might say something. That he might cross the invisible line between them and put things to rights.

Instead, Peter turned and walked back down the stairs to the couch.

“If you say so.”

The comment came just as Derek reached the top of the stairs. He didn’t respond. He knew better than to engage Peter. Clapping back never served him well when it came to his uncle. Instead, he did what he always did when things with Peter got to be too much, he walked away.

 

The card that had lived in silence for years seemed to decide, seemingly overnight, to turn it’s volume up to eleven.

Every time Derek opened his bedside drawer, there it was. Peeking out from his journal, as if taunting him was the card’s job. It roared silently at him from inside the drawer as he crawled into bed with Peter every night. It called out to him as they shifted together, hands on hips and ankles intertwined. It pleaded with him when Peter pulled him close in his sleep. Peter’s wolf unable or unwilling to let Derek alone when they were so close, and there was no one there to stop them.

It all came to a head one morning while Peter was out. He’d claimed he was going for a run, but Derek knew better. Peter wasn’t out for a run, he was buying overpriced coffee and pasties at the hipster coffee joint that Stiles and Kira had told them about.

The card screamed at Derek to open the drawer. It pleaded, and yelled, and begged until Derek couldn’t ignore it. He knew it was all in his head, but the loud, desperate need was too much for him to brush off for another moment. He could take the card out and look at the words. He could trace them with his finger and remember who he and Peter were supposed to be.

Peter wouldn’t be back for a while, so he had a bit of time to take the card out and wish things could be different.

He’d only had the card out of the drawer for a few minutes when Peter let himself into the loft. Later, when Derek thought back to the moment he noticed Peter standing behind him in their room, he’d wonder if Peter had been silent on purpose or if he just missed Peter coming in because he was distracted by memories and abandoned hopes.

When he noticed Peter standing behind him, the card in full view, Derek froze. His index finger had been tracing the word _Daddy_ almost longingly, but Peter’s presence stopped it in its tracks.

“What’s this?” Peter asked, his voice void of the mockery everyone associated him with.

Derek knew Peter could see the card clearly from where he was standing. The cartoon puppies dressed as emergency service workers and grinning from ear to ear. The bold, white font that had been an unending soundtrack in Derek’s mind since he’d stepped back into the loft and seen Peter sitting on the couch.

_Daddy, I love being your pup._

It was everything Derek had been aching to say to Peter for years. The words his body practically screamed all night long while they slept wrapped in each other’s arms. Laid out in bright colors and bold print, the card was Derek’s soul on full display for Peter to see.

Derek knew he had two choices. He could say it was nothing and tuck it back into his journal or he could use the card to say all the things that neither of them seemed to be able to. If he showed Peter the card, if he handed it over, he might be rejected. But the part of Derek that had purchased the card in the first place didn’t care about that. It screamed inside his head to give the card to Peter. To call him Daddy. To finally, _finally_ , take what was his.

Derek was tired of running. Tired of pretending and hoping and being disappointed over the things he didn’t have.

“It’s a card I picked up a while back.” Derek turned the card face down and took a deep breath before holding it out for Peter to take.

“It’s for me?” Peter didn’t lift his hand to take the card until Derek nodded and even then, he didn’t turn it over. Instead, he looked Derek in the eye and quirked his brow. “You sure?”

Derek bit his lip for a moment, the out was tempting to the part of him that had been running for years. Peter had already seen the card. It was in his hand. It was his now, no matter what the out he’d offered implied. It didn’t matter if Derek was sure, he’d already jumped. Now all he had left was the fall.

“Yeah. I’m sure.” Derek’s voice was soft, barely more than a whisper, but he knew that Peter could tell he was telling the truth. Come what may, the card and the aftermath were in Peter’s hands.

Peter took his time turning the card over and reading it. His fingers traced over the words, just as Derek’s had so many times over the years. The card was blank inside, Derek hadn’t ever known what to write. As it turned out, nothing else needed saying. The words on the front of the card were enough. They held all of Derek’s hope and longing and spelled everything out for Peter. There was no hesitation or mystery to what the card was saying, and Derek was grateful.

Peter’s eyes glowed blue as he looked up from the card. His smile was slow and feral, and it made Derek’s heart beat faster. It had been so long since they’d played their games. Since they’d been anything but Peter, the not-so-dead uncle, and Derek, the exasperated nephew. Derek knew that the waiting was over. He didn’t need to pine. He didn’t need to take control or worry about someone hurting him again. He didn’t need to run anymore. Peter was there. Peter would take care of him.

“Come here.”

Derek started to move forward but stopped mid-step when Peter shook his head.

“Not like that.”

Peter’s tone made it clear that he knew that Derek knew what he wanted. How could he not? It had been the catalyst to almost every issue Derek had faced over the past decade. 

Derek let the memory of the last time he and Peter had played their games was over him. It had been a month before the fire, though they hadn’t known it was coming at the time. Peter had beckoned him forward but told him to stop just as Derek had started to walk towards him. He’d been confused, but Peter had lovingly but firmly crossed the room and pushed Derek to his knees. His voice had been gentle as he’d called Derek a silly boy and told him that pups didn’t walk on two legs, they crawled on hands and knees.

At sixteen, Derek hadn’t been able to do what Peter had wanted. It had been too much, and he hadn’t been ready. Peter hadn’t been willing to give in. He’d wanted what he’d wanted and told Derek to crawl or leave. So Derek had gotten to his feet and walked away.

It was clear from the look on Peter’s face that Derek wouldn’t be able to walk away this time. Derek was going to finish what he’d started, even if Peter had to wait all damn night for it to happen.

Derek didn’t make him wait. As soon as the memory hit him, he dropped to his hands and knees. The floor was hard and cold, but Derek didn’t notice, his attention focused solely on where Peter stood a few feet away. With each slow shift of his hands and knees, Derek became a bit more free of the past. The sadness, pain, and regret that had plagued him for years fell away like petals on the wind until he was nothing more than Peter’s pup.

“That’s my good boy,” Peter’s voice was soft as he crouched down and pressed a kiss to Derek’s forehead.

“I missed you, Daddy.” Derek knew that he didn’t have to say it. The card and his actions made it clear that he’d missed Peter. But speaking the words soothed something inside him.

“I’ve missed you too, pup.”

In the back of his mind, Derek knew that there were still things they needed to talk about. Things to figure out and apologies that needed to be said. But right that moment, as Peter pressed another soft kiss to his forehead, Derek wasn’t concerned about anything other than staying close to his daddy for as he could for as long as he could. Their issues had waited years, they could wait a few more hours.


End file.
